


Tattletale [Art]

by Cachette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette
Summary: What are you drawing there, Steve?





	Tattletale [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This boy, half-destroyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346302) by [haemodye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/45617181225/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31590455187/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> Dum-e sees all.


End file.
